Various components are secured together through fasteners. For example, in the automotive industry, trim panels are secured to vehicle frames through fasteners, such as screws, bolts, and/or the like.
Often, fasteners are positioned within tight spaces between components of a system, structure, or the like. The process of engaging and tightening the fasteners may be awkward and/or difficult. In many applications, one or both of the components themselves include a specific structural fastener interface that is configured to receive a particular fastener. Intricate and specific tooling is often used to form the structural fastener interface on the component(s). Accordingly, the process of manufacturing a particular component(s) often includes forming the particular structural fastener interface on the component, which adds time, complexity, and cost to the manufacturing process.